


Back Off

by geezers



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, EPL, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geezers/pseuds/geezers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill of a prompt in footballkink2 on LJ.</p>
<p>"Juan's actually got a lot of bromances going on, probably because he's rocking it in Chelsea right now. Everyone just wants to cuddle Juan, but he's really Nando's. So I want a fic where Nando tells whoever's making a move on Juan (it can be Cesar, Oriol or even Brana or Mikel, basically anyone on the team) to back off. Or do something obvious to show everyone that Juan's his."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Off

After the match, the dressing room was near silent. They shouldn’t have lost – they all knew it. As they all moved around getting ready to leave, the disappointment was palpable. Rafa had made it clear that after the losses in the Community Shield and the Super Cup, the Capital One Cup was their best chance of picking up silverware this season. 

And they’d pretty much just blown it.

Fernando sat down in front of his locker, looking at the floor. He knew his performance was nowhere near what he was capable of. When it hit 60 minutes in the game he was even thinking about feigning an injury and forcing Rafa to make the change. But he didn’t, Fernando had to wait for another 20 minutes before he was put out of his misery. 

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder, and Fernando looked up. Juan looked at him sadly, wordlessly telling Fernando not to feel bad. 

“We all should have done better tonight.” The younger man whispered as he sat down next to him.

Without another word, or even a look at his friend, Fernando got up and went to shower. Not even the powerful spray of water did anything to dissipate Fernando’s annoyance. He didn’t need to be told that he wasn’t playing well, Demba had come in and immediately made an impact. Hearing the fans booing him as he walked off the pitch was like a sucker punch to the gut. Fernando knew he had been incredibly lucky with how the Chelsea fans had treated him during his less than successful time in West London. The fact that their patience was beginning to wear thin made him think it was the beginning of the end.

As he walked back into the changing room, Fernando looked forward to his locker, expecting to see Juan sitting in his usual spot, with all of his stuff spread out everywhere. It was almost a tradition that before he sat down, Fernando would have to push all of Juan’s stuff out of the way. The guy didn’t know the meaning of tidy. 

But to his surprise Juan wasn’t there. Surveying the dressing room, Fernando noticed that David was already back to his happy ways - the defeat long forgotten in his mind, the Brazilian had Oscar in a headlock while he roughly ruffled his hair. Next to them, Cesar and Eden were quietly conversing in French; and just past them, he saw Juan. He had his arm slung around Branislav’s shoulder, who rested his head in his hands. 

As soon as the team had returned to the dressing room when the final whistle had blown, Branislav apologised for both of the goals, saying they were his fault. From the distraught look on his usually happy face, everyone knew how truly awful he felt. 

The position the pair had was one that Fernando knew all too well. Juan often did the same thing when things weren’t going well for Fernando. Though Fernando wasn’t sure why, but he felt jealous watching them together. He told himself that he was being ridiculous, that Juan was just helping a friend in his time of need. The logical side of Fernando’s brain was soon overridden by the green-eyed monster; Juan was his confidante. 

The sparkle in Juan’s eye when he managed to elicit a small laugh from Branislav got to Fernando more than he was willing to admit. 

 

Fernando put his clothes on, all the while watching Juan and Brana out of the corner of his eye. Before he even realised what he was doing, he was walking over to the pair. When he stood in front of them awkwardly for a second, they both looked up at him slowly, expecting him to talk.

When no words left his mouth, Brana looked away, back down at the floor. But Juan, Juan didn’t take his eyes off of Fernando as though he was trying to search for what the older man wanted. 

Bending down slowly, still without saying a thing, Fernando bent down and took Juan by the elbow swiftly and moved him away from Branislav and back over to their area of the changing room. Juan was immediately confused, throwing a sorrowful look back at Brana who also had no idea why Fernando had done that.

“What did you do that for?” Juan said, slipping into Spanish so that the few others left in the dressing room couldn’t understand. 

“I don’t really know,” Fernando said truthfully, sighing heavily. He mumbled incoherently, looking over to where Branislav now sat alone. He was having trouble finding the exact words today, he wrung his hands in his lap and couldn’t bring himself to look Juan in the eye. “You’re… you’re mine. You’re my confidante.” He said quietly, knowing how utterly pathetic he sounded when he said it aloud.

Juan couldn’t stop himself, but a huge grin spread over his lips. “You were jealous?” The younger Spaniard asked incredulously. 

Still feeling completely ridiculous, Fernando nodded silently. He dropped his face into his waiting hands, trying to hide the blush that had risen up over his neck and was now rosily residing in his cheeks. 

With a breathy chuckle, Juan cupped Fernando’s neck, and with his other hand, coaxed his head up, so they were looking each other in the eye. After seconds of unbroken eye contact, Juan looked around, seeing that the dressing room was now empty – Branislav must have left quietly. 

Pulling his best friend into a hug, Juan wrapped his arms around Fernando shoulders, keeping him close. “I’m here for you too. Don’t you worry about that - I'll always be here for you.”


End file.
